The Unbreakable Bonds
by DramaComedySoapRealityFan
Summary: What if after the expulsion both Jack and Martha and Robbie and Tasha separate two brand new couples will be formed and we go through ups and downs with these new pairings.
1. The Breakups

**Hey Guys.**

 **This is my new story about Jack, Martha,Tash and Robbie. The couplings will be revealed throughout chapters of the story. I hope you enjoy this is set after the plane crash and the expulsion Zoë caused.**

 **Kayla**

 **JACK AND MARTHA**

"Lets face it Jack all we do is fight so I'm going to start the divorce proceedings". Martha yelled at her soon to be ex husband.

"We can work through this Martha". Jack to his soon to be ex wife.

"look Jack we have tried we have really tried I'm sorry I hope we can be friends". Martha told him as she walked out of the house with her bags in hand.

"We can be Martha if that's what you want". Jack said to her.

"Thanks". Martha said to him.

 **ROBBIE AND TASH**

"I can't be with you anymore Tasha I'm sorry". Robbie told his wife.

"What why not". Tasha asked him.

"Look I can't trust not after you not telling me that I was Ella's father we over Tasha I hope we can be friends". Robbie said as Tasha walked away.

"Sure". She replied turning around


	2. After the breakups

**BEACH**

"Hey Tash you ok". Jack asked his friend as he was walking along the beach and sat beside her.

" Hey Jack I'm not ok Robbie broke up with me and gave me a pathetic explanation". Tasha informed one of her closest friends.

"It must be the day for it then Martha broke up with me too". Jack told Tash.

"See I just can't deal with this anymore". Tasha said getting emotional as Jack was comforting her.

"Its alright I'm here for you". Jack informed Tasha.

"Yeah I'm here for you too". Tasha told him as they began to walk along the beach.

 **THE DINER**

"Hey Martha you ok". Robbie asked as he sat at the table with his friend.

"I broke up with Jack that's all". Martha told Robbie.

"Yeah I broke up with Tasha too". Robbie said to Martha.

"What why"? Martha asked her friend out of curiosity.

"I felt I could not trust her anymore". Robbie told Martha


	3. Telling the parents and moving in or out

**JACK AND TASH**

"I want to move out of Irene's place but I have nowhere to go". Tasha informed Jack taking a sip of coffee he has brought her.

"Yeah you do you can move in with me". Jack told his friend.

"I would love that thanks when though". Tasha told and asked her friend.

"Right now I will come and help you get stuff and tell Irene". Jack told his friend.

"Alright lets go". Tash said to him.

 **AT THE BEACH HOUSE**

"Hey Darl Hey Jack". Irene said chirpy.

"Um Irene I have some news Robbie and I broke up and I'm moving out". Tasha told her foster mum.

"What why and where are you moving and when for that matter". Irene asked Tasha.

"Um we just did and into Jack's right now". Tasha told Irene.

"Ok you look after yourself then". Irene said as Jack came out with Tasha's bags.

 **THE BATCHELOR PAD**

"Thanks for this"". Tasha said coming out of her new bedroom.

"No worries". Jack said as Tony entered.

"Hey Jack Tasha". Tony said to the pair.

"Here's your keys". Martha said handing the keys to Jack.

"Martha you will need them to get in". Tony said.

"No she won't and you can pass those to Tasha". Jack said to Martha..

"Why wont she". Tony asked.

"Dad because we have broken up". Jack told his father.

"What and why are you moving in Tasha". Tony said in shock and asked Tasha

"I'm moving in because Robbie broke up with me". A heavily pregnant Tasha said.

"Ok I will leave you to it". Tony said as Martha followed him.

 **HUNTER HOUSE**

"Hey Rob I just heard". Tony said to Robbie as he walked in.

"What did you just hear". Beth asked her partner.

"He heard about how I broke up with Tasha and she moved out I don't know where too though". Robbie told his mum.

"I know where she has moved too she is living with Jack". Tony told Robbie..


	4. Robbie's Outburst

**HUNTER HOUSE**

"I bet they had been seeing each other since the crash". Robbie yelled angrily.

"Don't jump to that conclusion I highly doubt it". Tony told Robbie as Robbie walked out.

"Where are you going". Beth asked her son.

"Where do you think I'm going". Robbie asked his mother.

"Don't do anything stupid" Beth yelled.

 **THE BATCHELOR PAD**

"Ok so we need chocolate for starters". Tasha said to her house mate as Robbie appeared.

"Absolutely oh and coffee". Jack said to Tash and she nodded her head.

"I see you too have made a cosy love nest I knew there was something going on between the two of you ever since the crash". Robbie yelled at his ex wife and friend.

"Excuse me". Tasha said.

"You heard me". Robbie told her.

"Well there is nothing going in between us so can you please leave". Tasha told and asked her ex husband.


	5. Punches

"Not until I do this". Robbie said punching Jack and exiting the house.

"Oh my gosh are you ok I will get you some ice". Tasha asked and told Jack.

"Lets just say all I feel like doing is having a beer". Jack told Tasha as she handed him ice.

"Here you go". Tasha said as Alf and Martha walked in.

"what happened". Martha asked her ex husband.

"Robbie hit me that's all". Jack told Martha.

"The flaming galah why would he do that". Alf asked Jack

"He thinks there is something happening between me and Tasha". Jack informed Alf

"That's crazy". Martha said

"Oh sorry can I help you with something". Jack asked.

"We are coming to the last of my stuff that's all". Martha told Jack.


	6. Divorce Papers

**BATCHELOR PAD**

"Here you go Tash that was in the mail dont worry I got one too". Jack told his new flat mate.

"Gosh Divorce Papers they were quick". Tasha told her flat mate.

"Yeah I'm going to sign mine to get them out of the way and send them to the lawyer". Jack then told her.

"I might do the same at least then both of us will have closure". Tasha told him.

"Lets do it now then if we are going to be spontaneous". Jack told Tasha.

They then signed their own and witnessed signed the others.

 **Happy New Year sorry its short**


	7. The Announcements

**Hey Guys**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever I have only just got back into Jack and Tasha. FYI this is set 2 months after the last chapter. I hope you enjoy. This chapter is about Jack and Tash officially announcing their relationship.**

"Thanks for coming everyone". Tasha and Jack said as they walked into the living room of their houses were they had invited their families and friends.

"No worries what is this news you got for us". Robbie asked who had remained Tasha's friend.

"Yeah out with it". Martha said who also had remained good friends with Tash and Jack.

"We have being waiting for the right time to tell you that we are officially a couple". Jack told his family and friends.

"Congratulations". Everyone said to them as Martha and Robbie walked over to the happy couple.

"Are you guys ok with this we are sorry we didn't tell you sooner". Tasha asked her best friend and ex husband.

"Yeah we're fine with it in fact we have got some news". Martha told them.

"Ok what's your news'". Jack asked the pair.

"We are a couple too". Robbie told them.

"We are also have some news". Martha told them and friends.

"What". Sally asked them.

"We are a couple too". Martha and Robbie told them as everyone hugged the two couples.


	8. The BIrth

"Jack we need to go now my water just broke". Tash said to her new boyfriend as he was watching the footy.

"Ok lets go". Jack said as the ran out the door.

 **2 hours after**

"Congratulations Tasha and Jack you have a baby girl". Dr Ridgly informed them as Tasha had been awake for a couple of hours.

"Any idea of names". Martha asked who and Robbie had arrived to see the baby.

"What about Ella I read a book when I was little about a girl named Ella all I remember is that she is strong and beautiful". Robbie suggested to his ex wife and hwr new partner.

"I like it what do you think Jack". Tash asked her boyfriend.

"I like it". Jack told Tasha.

"Ok Ella it is". Martha said as Sally and Alf walked in and Alf handed them flowers.

"Congrats Mum". Alf said to the new mum

"Thanks Alf". Tash said to him.

 **Hey Guys**

 **I was halfway through writing and realised I hadn't put an authors note. This is set a day after the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Kayla**


	9. The Opportinuty of a lifetime

**Hey Guys**

 **This is written 6 months after the last chapter. Both** **Jack and Tash and Martha and Robbie are engaged.**

"Jack I need to talk to you about something". Tash told her fiancée.

"Sure what is". Jack asked her as they walked along the beach with 6 month old Ella.

"Josie wants us to go live with her in Boston I said to her I would talk with you about. What do you think". Tash asked Jack handing him pictures of Josie's property.

"Well I think its a good idea like I mean it's an opportunity of a life time I'm sure we can find jobs somewhere. Let's do it". Jack tells his fiancée as they kiss.

"You serious". Tash asks him.

"Yeah I am". Jack tells Tash.


End file.
